


One More Chance

by kadeccasinclair



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M, Guilty Stiles, Hurt Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadeccasinclair/pseuds/kadeccasinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you had one more chance, one more second, with someone, would you take it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Comment any requests for future fics please. :)

**_If you got one more chance with the person that you love, would you take it?_ **

I held her hand, feeling the cold prints of her thumb, while instinctively rubbing her fingers as if that could restore the life into her. Lydia was so pale...so fragile as if she could be broken at any moment. Her face was drained of color and her lips were cracked and white as if death had kissed her.

“I’m sorry.” I broke the silence, my voice choking and my words, incomprehensible. “I’m so sorry.”

_“You don’t get it, Stiles.”_

_“Then explain it to me! Why won’t you work with me?!”_

_“Cause I can’t, okay?! I can’t spend one more second with you because each one hurts. So please, just spare me some pain and leave again. It was pretty easy for you to do it the first time so just do it again.”_

_My mouth grew agape. “What do you mean, Lydia?” I snarled her name with annoyance and bitterness. “What do you mean by I left you? Because that’s not fair! Just because I actually have other people to be with and care about doesn’t mean-”_

_“It means everything!” She shook her head and I saw a teardrop fall out of the corner of her eyelid. I wanted to reach over there, to brush it away, but something made me stay in place with a hard expression. “It means that you left me when I needed you the most. You left me when I was crying because the only person who had ever cared about me like you did was dead and the person I had shared my emotions with was gone. I needed you so much but all you did was leave me. I expected it from the others but I swear to God I never thought you’d slam the door on me.”_

_“Lydia that’s not fair! I’ve been by your side for years and now that I finally have someone I care about doesn’t mean that I abandoned you. She makes me happy so why can’t you just be happy for me? Why do you always have to make such a big deal of stuff?” I said, exasperated. My breath grew more hysterical._

_She laughed. She actually had the decency to laugh a cold, humorless laugh. “Big deal? Yes this is a big deal! This is me having absolutely no friends when I used to have so many. It’s that I sacrificed everything for you and Scott but you both just abandoned me! I had no one. I have no one and that hurts like hell.” A pang of guilt hit me and I tried to reach for her, to comfort her, but she pulled away with steely eyes, furiously rubbing her eyelids._

_“Lydia-”_

_“But now that I know you don’t want me there it makes everything easier because I quit.” She smiled, chuckling quietly to herself. Pain flooded her features. “I quit this whole Pack and I quit ever loving you, Stiles Stilinski.”_

 

“I should’ve never let you leave. I should have never left you in the first place but it sucks that leaving you wasn’t the worst thing I did in these past few months. The worst thing is the fact that I saw you so many times in pain and I just never stopped to help. I always told myself that you needed room and space, but I was just being selfish.

 

_“Stop it, Lydia!” She screamed into her pillow. I held my hand, about to enter her room to comfort her, but stopped short. Lydia was just so broken down and I knew that she wouldn’t want me to see her like this. Seeing me would probably make it worst as I wore the face of the person that had slain her boyfriend and best friend._

 

“I wanted to not feel and Malia did that for me. You, Lydia Martin?” I clutched her hand as a tear rolled off my cheek followed by another, staining her thin linen sheets. “You make me feel every single emotion and you magnify everything with every step you take. I told myself that I’d go back to you once I recovered and had the capacity to understand and accept my emotions but I guess I never did that. And I’m sorry.”

The heartbeat monitor continued to beep as the silence roared on. I would do anything to get her to wake up then and there. Even if she was still mad at me, which she had much reason to be, I wished that she would open her green eyes. Most of all, I wished that the Lydia I had known six months ago that had a furious strut and fearless attitude would come back and replace the crumbly mess that had arrived at my doorstep three hours ago.

Guilt weighed down on me as if I held the world and in a way, I did, because a world without Lydia Martin was absolutely useless. A world when her words didn’t haunt me and her heels didn’t clack down as she slammed my locker into my face was worthless. Most of all, a world where she didn’t hold the end of my tether would make me fall. The guilt of having released my end of the string would break me and I would mourn, allowing all the supernatural mojo in Beacon Hills to overcome the town.

My head shook as I remembered the phone call. I had been just about to run after Lydia about twenty minutes after she had left my doorstep when I had gotten a call. It had ripped my heart out and sent me into a spiraling panic mode.

 

_I grabbed my coat, walking to my door before I felt my phone ring. I grabbed it, relaxing when I saw it was Scott. “Wassup dude?”_

_“It’s Lydia.” My heart stopped. “Her car went off the road. Paramedics said-”_

_I started to sprint, grabbing my keys as my heart pounded with an irregular beat. Sweat reached my face and panic rushed through me. This couldn’t be happening._

_“-that she was knocked off the road by a truck.”_

_I rustled my things before turning the ignition of my car. I didn’t even know how I had gotten to my car and at the moment, I didn’t care. All I cared about was getting to Lydia. It was deja vue all over again from homecoming._

_“Stiles?” I hung up on Scott, making a note to apologize to him later._

_“Please…” I looked to the horizon. The sun seemed to be mocking me as it set low in the sky, disappearing. It was beautiful in the day but vanished after a few glorious hours. “Don’t let me be too late.”_

 

“I love you. I don’t know if you can hear me but I still love you. I have always loved you and I always will,” I said, wiping a tear from my eye. I cursed myself silently for being so emotional. Curse the Stilinski genes, Lydia needed me to be strong. “I know you don’t think that I still do but I definitely love you. I tried to convince myself for these past weeks that I didn’t but I do and I just hope that I’m not too late to tell you how loved you are.”

Inside, I knew that it didn’t matter if I was too late or not. I didn’t deserve her, not after everything I had done. I had let her in and forced her walls done and left her, vulnerable, to face the hardest and most profound tragedy she had ever combatted. Lydia, strong as ever, couldn’t fight such a battle by herself but I forced her to and now she was in a hospital bed after being too upset to focus on her driving. I didn’t deserve her, not by a long shot.

“Please wake up.” I begged to her, clutching her cold hand even tighter. It may have just been my imagination, but each long second that dragged on seemed to make her hand seem even colder and lifeless. Desperation reached up to me as the guilt and regret hit me like a trainwreck.

 

_“What happened?!” I rushed through the hallways, yelling as I pushed aside several people. On a normal occasion I would be slightly embarrassed and more than a little sorry, but this was no normal transpirement._

_Scott put his head in his hands. “She was distracted at a four way stop and a truck driver ran the red light and slammed into her. Her car didn’t stand a chance.” A sob choked out of Scott’s hollow throat. The sound itself made my heart clench._

_“She’s in a coma. She already came out of surgery and the doctors said that there is only a 30% chance that she’ll wake up. And even if she does, she will most likely not be the same. Her odds aren’t good.”_

_The world spun around me once more and I had to sit down in order to keep from either barfing or having a panic attack. This time, though, I wouldn’t have a Lydia to save me._

_“This is all my fault,” I said. Scott looked to me with his sorrowful eyes and an expression of confusion._

_“What do you mean?”_

_“We got into a fight and she quit the Pack and everything. Scott-she said she loved me. And then she left and I was about to go after her but then you called and...and now she won’t know that I still love her.”_

_Scott shook his head. “She has loved you since before you got together with Malia, dude. Lydia has loved you with an intensity I had never seen. The problem with her is that she’s too afraid to let people in. You were one of those people that she trusted with her life and with the way she grew up, that’s terrifying to her. Lydia was afraid so she didn’t make a move on you but trust me when I say that she definitely did._

_“She’s going to wake up. She has to and it’s not just for you.” He looked into the far distance. Lydia had always been like a little sister to him and he was always so protective of her. “But when she does wake up, stay at her side. And...if the worst comes, still stay. I would kill to have just one more second and minute with Allison so don’t waste your chance if she really is meant to leave.”_

 

**If you got one more chance with the person that you love, would you take it?**

 

“Here’s some coffee. You look like you need it,” Kira said from outside. She walked into the room and I temporarily felt bad for hogging the room but remembered Scott’s words. No matter what, I had to stay.

I grabbed the coffee gently and sipped it, feeling the liquid burn my throat as I turned my gaze back on the strawberry blonde beauty laying on a platform that was more than likely to be her death bed according to the analysis of the doctors. She had to push through.

“She’s going to make it.” Kira sat down next to me and talked as if she could read my thoughts. “Lydia’s strong. She won’t go down without a fight.”

A daunting thought rushed over me. “What if she doesn’t want to fight anymore? I wouldn’t blame her. What if-what if…” My mind collapsed and hopelessness piled on top of all the other emotions I was being drenched in.

Kira looked incredulous. “Of course she wants to fight. She has Scott to fight for and she has you. I’m not sure if she considers me a friend, but she’s got me. And we all know she’s got Derek wrapped around her little finger.”

“Does she really have all of us, though? I just keep thinking and none of us have been there for her these past months.” Her expression dimmed and she stroked my shoulder to comfort me.

“She does. She has me at least and I’m sure that that’s not enough but she has you too, right?” I nodded energetically and placed my coffee down.

“I’m going to leave now, okay? Everyone else is outside. If you need something, call us.” With that, Kira slipped out of the room as quiet as night.

The monitor kept beeping. And then it spiked.

I was stunted out of my shock as I felt the hand beneath me move. “Stiles?”

My heart paced at a thousand beats per minute. With tears blurring my vision, I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to me in an embrace. “Thank god. You scared me, Lyds.”

I set her back on the pillows as she smiled at me. She was still weak, but at least she was alive.

“I’m sorry.”

“No I’m sorry. I-”

“I heard everything you said. I forgive you,” she clutched my hand. “And I respect your decision if you don’t want us to be together.”

Confusion and shock ran through me. I grabbed her hand a little tighter and got closer to her so that her face was level with mine. I could count all the freckles on her perfect face, could see the beautiful green eyes I had fallen in love with, and could run my hands through her wavy hair. “I want us to be together. Malia? She’s the past. We are the future. It’s about time we got together, eh?”

I smirked at her, feeling at home for the first time in a few months. “I agree.” She smiled back and I moved my lips to her forehead.

“Now get some rest. You have a long recovery ahead of you.”

“At least I have you.”

“Forever.”


End file.
